


Without You

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Feeling unwanted by his own team and brothers, Mikey decides to make a rash decision. He joins a new team, the Mighty Mutanimals.For the first time he finally feels accepted. Though his brothers desperately want him back. Would the brothers be able to convince Mikey to come back? Considering how he's now getting involved into mediocre situations. He doesn't seem to be like the Mikey they once knew.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Unwanted

_“Some ninja!”_

_“You mess everything up, Mikey!”_

_“No, I don’t want him you take him!”_

_“Over my dead body!”_

_“Mikey, you promised you wouldn’t goof around.”_

_“Ha! What brain?”_

Mikey sighed, all those hurtful words came haunting back at him. He messed up again, on patrol. They all nearly died all because of him. Raph kept socking him, until Leo came to his aid. He always did… but when he thought that his oldest brother would defend him he only scolded him for putting their lives into jeopardy. They were all furious, including Donnie.

It was a normal patrol, they were scouting the city for any Purple Dragon members that were out robbing stores. Luckily, enough, they found them breaking into a jewelry store in China Town. He was so stupid… he couldn’t believe that he had done such a thing. It wasn’t entirely his fault, Hun had thrown him when he let his guard down and he smashed into Raph first.

The two had tumbled against the floor, and Raph growled. It was enough to scare off Mikey as he dashed away, only to bump into Leo who them fell back and hit Donnie with the butt end of his katana. And in that moment they all screamed at him.

“MIKEY!”

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh, whoops. Sorry dudes1” He swung his kusarigama chain in pursuing after another purple dragon. Donnie had moved to the corner to shove off a lid from a cabinet. He was sticking out his tongue trying to deactivate the ticking bomb.

It was now Mikey and Fong, whereas Leo took on Hun and Raph with the others. Mikey taunted Fong, dancing and mocking him. It was all fun and games, he dodged his attacks laughing gleefully. “Ha! Missed!” This only infuriated the man further, yet he still wasn’t able to land a blow on orange masked turtle.

The freckled turtle socked him in the face, Fong flew back and collided against the wall. Mikey cheered, victory dancing.

“MIKEY!” He could hear Leo scold, still trying to fend off Hun, the leader of the gang. Mikey turned, saluting at Leo, before he took a step back and that was all it took to flip everything upside down.

A thick cord was draped across the floor of the store, and Mikey tripped falling backwards. He bumped into Donnie in the process, causing the olive-green turtle’s shoulder to accidentally press the red button on the explosive device. “MIKEY! Oh no…” Donnie gasped, eyes wide with horror. Everyone gazed at the genius, as the purple dragons moved in a frenzy to flee.

In a split second, the entire world exploded before the turtle’s eyes as the bomb went off. The building exploded, debris flying everywhere as Mikey felt himself flying through the air. His skin was scorched, head slamming against the floor. The explosive sound left him deaf for several seconds, as he groaned, checking himself to see if he was still intact.

Fortunately enough, he still was. Though his entire body was littered with burns, and the back of his head was bleeding. Mikey coughed, pushing himself up as his peripheral vision blurred. “DUDES!” He screamed over the wrecking sound of what seemed to be remains of the store collapsing. He turned around frantically, trying to search for his bros. Mikey sagged in relief, once he saw Leo who was trying to help Raph and Donnie were trapped underneath a plank of wood. Mikey rushed over to help, hauling Raph up as Leo helped Donnie. They too were littered in burns and cuts as well.

“What ta shell happened? I thought ya had it, Brainiac!” Raph demanded. Donnie turned, glaring daggers at Mikey.

“Wasn’t my fault, Raph. Mikey was the one who bumped into me and made me trigger the bomb!”

Mikey hacked, only to feel himself being tackled against the ground. He was lucky that his head didn’t collide any further with other broken planks that littered about.

“You nearly got us killed!” Raph roared above him. He felt blows directed into his body, groaning as he winced in pain. Yet Raph’s weight was suddenly lifted off him.

“Raph!” Of course, it was Leo. Mikey sagged in relief, he swore that Raph was one second away from killing him. “All that matters is that we’re alive.” Leo reached out a hand to haul his little brother up.

Mikey smiled, only to frown at Leo’s expression. The thing about Leo was that he could hold fury and calmness at the same time. It was frightening. His midnight blues were an icy lake, making Mikey shrink at his tone of voice. “Michelangelo.” Now he knew that he had messed up big time.

“It was an accident, Leo! I swear!” Mikey raised his arms up in defense, wincing at the sting of pain. It felt like his pain was slamming against the sides of his skull.

“Accident or not, it doesn’t matter. We could’ve all died tonight, Mikey,” Leo continued, folding his arms across his chest. Donnie let out a groan, rubbing his side was now bleeding. Leo turned, along with Raph as they helped to support Donnie. “Come on, we should go back.”

Tears welded up into Mikey’s eyes, biting his lip tightly. He tried so hard not to cry right then in front of his brothers. It was an accident! But if it weren’t for him… this wouldn’t have happened. He followed silently after his brothers as they huffed.

“I seriously wonder why we keep Mikey, he’s always messing everything up!” Raph huffed underneath his breath.

“This was uncalled for, we nearly died tonight!” Donnie added.

“Like I said, he needs to realize his faults,” Leo whispered. Mikey sighed at this, hands clenching tightly onto his wrist wrappings. None of them uttered a single word to him as they climbed down into the sewers through a manhole. They were honestly right, he didn’t serve any purpose whatsoever with them.

And whenever he did save them, they brushed it off and never appreciated him. It was either, he failed, and they shoved it up his shell, or he saved them, and it was nothing. It was always one way or the other. The three of them didn’t even bother to talk to him once he made it into the Lair. Of course Donnie tended to all his injuries including his, wrapping them up.

Mikey felt like that his bros didn’t want anything to do with him for the rest of the night. He couldn’t blame them… they wouldn’t even want him around. The orange masked turtle retreated to his own room, closing the door behind him.

Taking off his bandana, he sighed laying down onto his bed. He missed Master Splinter… why did everything have to be so difficult? Life had been hard without their Sensei, and most certainly his bros were alone to face their problems. And now here he was, questioning why he was still here with them.

He was nothing but a sidekick, a nuisance to them. So why would it matter anymore? Mikey closed his eyes, placing a hand onto his plastron. A few tears escaped his eyes. Perhaps tomorrow he could talk to a friend about his problems… and he certainly hadn’t heard from Leatherhead in such a long time. And those were his last thoughts as he drifted off into sleep, trying to forget the events of the day and the lingering flare of pain.


	2. One Gained Another Lost

The next morning routine was the same as usual. Mikey woke up, he made breakfast for his bros. Although none of them acknowledged him, still upset about the events the previous day. Mikey couldn’t blame them, but he couldn’t help but to sit there thinking deeply once they were in the dojo. Leo had suggested that they meditate, and for once Mikey found himself actually focusing.

“Mikey?” he was snapped out of his reverie, to find all his bros staring at him. 

“What? Do I have something on my face, dudes?” he patted his own cheeks for added emphasis. 

“No, you were just….. meditating,” Leo replied, he smiled fondly to which Mikey shifted nervously. “And that’s not like you.” There it was. Whenever he did do something right they always told him that something was wrong. Of course it had to be. They expected him to be reckless, annoying and distracting all the time. Yet they bashed him for it. Why couldn’t they accept that he could focus too? 

“I was just thinking,” Mikey replied, tapping his fingers against his knee pads.

“Since when does Mikey think?” Raph retorted, chuckling. Mikey flinched at that, but tried his best not to show it. That hurt. He still had a brain, he could think, he wasn't stupid!

Huffing, Mikey stood up much to his brothers’ surprise as he straight up left the dojo without another word. “Raph!” He could hear Donnie snap, elbowing the hothead. The youngest ignored the bickering that followed as he sighed. 

The freckled terrapin entered the kitchen, thus opening up the freezer to greet Ice Cream Kitty. “Hey, Kitty,” he pulled her out as she sat in a rounded bowl. He picked up a sugary cherry from the bowl handing it to his pet. Ice Cream Kitty purred, bumping her head affectionately against Mikey’s palm. “I’ve just been thinking deeply this morning.” He stroked a finger underneath her chin, evoking a purr from the frozen feline. “These thoughts in my head… they won’t go away…”

Ice Cream Kitty meowed, tilting her head to gaze up at her owner. She placed a strawberry paw onto Mikey’s hand that rested on the countertop. Mikey chuckled at her cuteness, unable to resist a quick lick. A twirl of strawberry and vanilla danced across his tongue, “mmmm.” She continued to purr as Mikey rested his chin in his other hand. “Do you think that I should talk to Leatherhead about this? My bros wouldn’t understand how I feel, how could they? Maybe Leatherhead can understand where I’m coming from?” 

The cat mewled, bobbing her head up and down. Mikey smiled at that, petting her gently. “Thanks, Kitty. I know that I can always count on you. You always understand.” He pulled her close, cradling her to his plastron. She purred, licking Mikey’s cheek in the process as Mikey placed a soft kiss on the top of her little head. “I’ll be back, I’m going to talk to Leatherhead.” The turtle turned to return his feline to the freezer so she wouldn’t melt. Mikey left without another word to his bros. They were off doing their own thing, Leo watching space heroes, Raph with his punching bag, and Donnie disappeared into his lab. None of them had even noticed Mikey leave the lair. 

Generally Mikey and his bros would head out in the evenings for patrol, but it was late afternoon when Mikey headed out. The sky was azure blue, not a single cloud in sight as the sun was ablaze. The turtle sat on a rooftop, dangling his legs over the edge. He hadn’t seen Leatherhead in so long, not since the Kraang Invasion and when the Mighty Mutanimals helped them to save the world. He had searched the sewers in the general place where he expected to find his alligator friend, however, he wasn’t there.

Mikey sighed, staring out into the distance. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there for, but he suddenly felt a presence as if he wasn’t alone. Mikey was too engrossed into his thoughts to be worried, as giant figure stood behind him.

“Michelangelo?” he knew that gruff voice anywhere.

“Leatherhead! My big green buddy!” he shifted his position so he could hug his gator friend. “I haven’t seen in you in forever, dude!”

“It’s good to see you, my friend,” the gator smiled, hugging him back. Mikey couldn’t help himself from burying his head into his friend’s broad shoulder. He could feel a hand pulling him back as Leatherhead regarded him for a moment. “What brings you out here, and alone? Where are your brothers?”

Mikey sighed at this, turning around to face the ledge once again. “I came out here because I’ve had a lot on my mind.” The turtle sat back down, feeling Leatherhead’s tail wrap around him as the gator followed suit.

“What is on your mind, Michelangelo?” This was it, this would be the toughest thing that Mikey would ever have to admit.

“It’s…. I don’t know Leatherhead…” Mikey grasped his elbow anxiously. He could feel his plastron constrict, his heart hammering in nervousness as tears began to sting at the back of his eyes. “My brothers are great and all… and I know that they love me… but sometimes I don’t feel like that they do…” he dangled his legs, swinging them. Orange bandana tails began to flicker with the gentle breeze. “It’s been so hard since Master Splinter died…but even then my entire life… I’ve always felt like I never truly belonged…”

Mikey hesitated, turning to spare a glance at his crocodile friend. Leatherhead placed a hand over his shell, not saying anything but listening intently. The freckled terrapin took this as cue to continue onward.

“My brothers… none of them appreciate what I do. It’s either I’m always screwing everything up and they bash me for it, or whenever I do save their shells they don’t even acknowledge it. Leo’s the leader, Raph is the tough guy, Donnie is the brains and me… well… I don’t fit in…” he could feel Leatherhead’s hand squeezing him gently. “It hurts…” he sniffled, tears now breaking as they trickled down his face. “How I feel like I’m nothing… that I have no purpose… that I’m never appreciated…”

Using his both hands to turn the turtle so he was facing toward him, Leatherhead tugged him close, allowing the younger one to cry out into his chest. He patted Michelangelo’s shell, keeping his tail curled around him. It broke his heart to see his friend like this. The croc growled, his eyes turning into partially white slits. How dare Michelangelo’s brothers hurt him like that? He held Mikey protectively, intent on not letting him go any time soon.

“If it would help, Michelangelo, perhaps you should stay with me.”

“What’s going on here?” Mikey’s head shot up in alarm, before recognizing the darker and bulkier turtle that stood behind them. Alongside him was Dr. Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete.

“S-Slash!” Mikey squeaked, attempting to try to wipe away his tears, though there was no faking his tear-stained face.

“You’re out here… alone?” Slash questioned, raising an eye ridge. A mace was clasped in his other hand, shoving it into his holster. Leatherhead lifted his hand, turning to face his leader as he began to elaborate everything that Michelangelo told him. The orange masked turtle stayed silent, twiddling his fingers as Slash listened.

“Hmm,” the turtle large in stature mused. “I am sorry, that your brothers treat you this way, and that his is how you feel.”

“It’s fine…” Mikey stood up, sniffling as he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose. “I just don’t know what to do anymore… I don’t feel like I’m part of the team…” Silence befell them, the black masked turtle sharing a look betwixt himself, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell. Pigeon Pete cocked his head to the side as Slash gave him once last glance before nodding along with Leatherhead.

“If you’d like to join a new team, you are welcome to join the Mighty Mutanimals,” Slash offered.

“Wait… you guys are still a team?” Mikey blinked in bewilderment. “I thought you were only dedicated in fighting against the Kraang.”

“We are still dedicated to fighting the Kraang,” Leatherhead placed a gentle hand onto the top of Mikey’s head. “But now are also dedicated to protecting this city.”

“So… you’d really accept me?” Mikey’s eyes glittered in excitement at the thought.

“Yes,” Leatherhead nodded his head, smiling.

“You may join us tonight, and then you can decide whether you’d like to join our team,” Slash confirmed. Mikey nodded his head at that. “We are patrolling the city for any signs of crime.”

“Aww yeah!” Slash turned leaping off the rooftop as the others followed. Mikey climbed onto Leatherhead’s back as the gator had insisted. He joined them in their patrol of searching the city’s whereabouts for any sign of crime. Mikey twirled his nun-chucks as they came upon several robbers who had stolen money from a restaurant.

“All right team, we take them down!” Slash roared, thrusting his mace into the air. Mikey smirked, clenching his nun-chuck as he prodded out the blade. Slash charged headfirst, as did the other members, with Mikey charging in as well.

Never had Mikey felt such excitement for action. They had managed to stop the robbers, and prevent them from fleeing. When he had used his nun-chucks to tie up one of the gangsters, everyone congratulated him. Leatherhead rubbed his head fondly as Slash gently fist bumped him.

“Great job, Mikey!” This made a grin appear on the turtle’s face. For once, he felt appreciated and likeable. For once, he felt like he was actually part of a team.  
  


"I would like to join your team." 


	3. The New Orange

"Where were you?!" The youngest came back late that night to find his three brothers ganging up on him. Why couldn’t his brothers not be on his back for once?

"Why is it any of your business?" Mikey retorted, huffing in irritation. "So what I went out?"

"You should've told one of us," Leo folded his arms across his chest, a serious expression plastered on his face. "What if you got injured huh?"

“Nah, bruh I was fine!” Mikey grinned cheekily, holding a thumbs up. The turtle frowned, scowling as he felt Donnie grasp onto his arm. The genius scrutinized him for any signs of injuries. “I told you, chill-lax bros! I’m fine!”

“Leo is right, we were worried sick, Mikey.” Baby blue irises blinked, brushing off the hand that was on his shoulder.

“All right, I got it dudes,” he growled underneath his breath before heading straight towards his room. From his peripheral vision he could see his brothers giving each other worried and confused glances. But he didn’t care at all. Why should they? He knew that he would have to tell his brothers about quitting the team. Perhaps he didn’t need to, for they wouldn’t actually care.

Slamming his door behind him, Mikey took his bandana his thoughts drifting to the events of the day. Slash had told him that they could pursue training with him, and that if Mikey wanted he could change himself however he pleased. Staring at the orange bandana that dangled in the palm of his hands, Mikey began to ponder. This orange mask, it was certainly a part of him. Yet, it was also a reminder of who he was to his brothers.

Clenching the bandana tightly, Mikey thrust it over his little side mirror. That was it, if he was in this new team he would need a new mask.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and the three brothers began to notice Mikey’s odd behavior. In the first week Mikey did attend training, but the brothers noticed how calm and focused he was. Typically the orange masked turtle would be making jokes and antics all the time. This was unlike him… to be so serious. This even resulted in the youngest turtle beating them, all three of them in a sparring match. It was like he had learned some new moves and how use his body as a force.

It wasn’t then until he would only wake up and skip training with them, or avoid any kind of interaction really. Mikey would leave the lair and not return until late that night. Of course, he did text Leo that he was fine. However, that still wasn’t enough. This wasn’t like Mikey at all. Several times he had returned littered with cuts and bruises. Donnie had to treat him, and every time they asked about what happened Mikey would change the subject, always avoiding anything about himself or what he was doing.

“That’s it!” Raph growled, clenching his fist tightly. “I’m tired of this, Leo!”

“You and me both, Raph,” Leo replied, as the three of them were standing around Donnie’s lab desk. The genius turtle had set up cameras in the lair this time in order to track down Mikey’s whereabouts.

“Now let’s see where he really heads off to,” Donnie mused, squinting his eyes. The three brothers gathered around the computer screen, watching patiently until Mikey came into line of sight captured on camera. “There he is!” The freckled terrapin had exited the sewers, placing the manhole cover back into its original spot. “Luckily, I even managed to place several cameras up onto some rooftops.”

Leo nodded as the brothers watched Mikey climb up rooftop. It was then that they saw another large body, a familiar one actually.

“Is that Leatherhead?” Raph leaned closer to get a better look at the said mutant.

“Looks like it,” Donnie said. Several other figures appeared, one of them being dark and murky in color.

“Slash,” Raph muttered, curling his fist against the table.

“What is Mikey doing with the Mighty Mutanimals?” Leo questioned. The eldest scowled deeply at this, his hands on both of his hips. The three of them jumped startled, when something smashed against the camera instantly shutting it off.

“Aw sewer apples!”

“Well, that’s it guys. When Mikey returns we will confront him,” Leo ordered. The other two each nodded their heads in agreement. “This has been going on for far too long.”

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

**  
****  
**Mikey smirked, flecking his arms. He took off his black bandana mask that was faded orange on the tips, shoving it into his belt. He picked up his original orange mask, putting it on as he let out a sigh. Why did he have to wear this? He should just wear his new bandana from now on out.

Though he had to admit that tonight was a blast. There was always action whenever he was with the Mighty Mutanimals. Sure he would get some pretty bad injuries, but he had slowly grown accustomed to not letting the pain bother him. Slash had taught him a few new tricks up his sleeve. Like for example, if you were gonna hit you hit ‘em hard. At first, Mikey was hesitant, but he slowly relented up to the idea. They were fighting criminals after all, so they had to do a number on them.

The turtle entered the lair to find it silent as usual. He was honestly glad that his brothers weren’t there, for he didn’t feel like seeing them. Mikey had thought several times why he even bothered return to the lair. Slash had suggested several times that the freckled terrapin could move into the abandoned warehouse where the Mighty Mutanimals resided. As much as Mikey loved that idea, yet these turtles they were still his brothers.

“Michelangelo.” The said turtle froze, hand midway to opening the handle o the doorknob to his room. The turtle scowled in disdain at the sight of his three brothers all standing in the hallway. Great… just great…

“What do you want?” Mikey rebuked. He could see the clear puzzlement written across his brother’s face from his response. Typically he’d be so lighthearted, but Mikey didn’t care. What did they want now this time?

“This needs to stop,” Leo was the first to step toward him. “You’ve been sneaking out every single day for the past two weeks. This is unacceptable, Mikey.”

“Don’t see what the big deal is,” Mikey folded his arms across his plastron. “Raph always go out, and you’re always going out on patrol every night.”

“This isn’t the same thing, Mikey,” Donnie sighed, dragging a hand down the side of his face. “You’re gone for extended period of time. Every other day you always come back with littered cuts and bruises all over your body.”

“Ya little idiot,” Raph shook his head. “You can’t be me.”

Mikey turned around until he was facing his brothers fully. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides. “I’m not pulling a Raph, I swear!”

“Oh, yeah then explain why you always keep sneaking out.”

“Why do you dudes always have to be on my shell?”

“Because we care about you, Mikey,” Leo replied. “We need to know what you’ve been doing. You’ve kept us too long into the dark.”

“Besides, we already know some extent of what you’ve been doing,” Donnie began to explain. “I set up cameras around the sewers and several rooftops above, in order to track your whereabouts.”

“So that’s why I found a camera on that rooftop,” Mikey muttered, nodding his head. ****  
  


“We saw you with Leatherhead, and the Mighty Mutanimals,” Leo’s eyes were suddenly deep and scolding. Mikey could feel his brothers’ gazes penetrating him. He almost felt trapped against the side of the door. “We aren’t leaving until you tell us the truth.”

"Fine!” Mikey snapped, his lips curling into a snarl. “I was out with Leatherhead," Mikey replied. "And the Mighty Mutanimals." He rolled his eyes in irritation. Didn’t his bros get it already? He thought that they would figure out what was going on based on his behavior. “I’ve been with them every night.”

“Why?” Donnie frowned, reaching out a hand toward Mikey. The orange masked turtle flinched, retreating away from Donnie. He could see the hurt flash across the purple banded turtle’s face. “Were you….” Donnie trailed, his voice hesitant of the answer that he’d receive. “Trying to help them?”

“No.” Mikey stated boldly. His bros flinched at the harshness of his tone of voice. “I was visiting them because…I decided to join the Mighty Mutanimals.”

Silence befell them, that even a pin that would fall would’ve caused an earthquake. Mikey stared back at the three shocked expressions of his brothers. Raph looked like he was trying his best to hold back his anger, but he could see it flash across those emerald irises. Donnie stood there, mouth agape as if he didn’t quite believe what he had heard. As for Leo, the eldest’s icy eyes had turned into sheer horror.

“You what?” Donnie dared to ask again.

“You heard me,” Mikey took a step forward. “I’ve joined the Mighty Mutanimals.”

“You did what?!” Raph growled, reaching out to grasp tightly onto Mikey’s arm.

“Mikey, have you lost your shell?” Donnie was immediately onto Mikey’s right side. The youngest ripped Raph’s vice-like grip off his arm, shoving the hothead away, only earning a growl from him.

“Yep, shell’s still intact,” the freckled terrapin chuckled. “I have not lost my shell.” Leo was now standing directly in front of him.

“Mikey, you don’t need to join the Mighty Mutanimals. You’re already part of a team, this team,” he motioned toward them. “With us, your brothers.” It wasn’t then until this moment was when the three brothers’ hearts were shattered by what Mikey did next.

He shoved all of them, the three of them stumbling back trying to regain their footing. Mikey’s shove was strong, one that nearly toppled them over. “I was never a part of this team,” Mikey said, glaring daggers at all of them. His baby blues were burning with such ferocity. "I'm done, I'm not part of this team anymore," Mikey stated, taking off his orange bandana mask and dropping it. The fabric floated to the floor, the three brothers gazing at it as if it had burned the ground.

“For once, I feel accepted with the Mighty Mutanimals. For once, I feel like I have a part of that team.” With that, Mikey turned, exiting the hallway. He could hear his brothers calling out his name, however, he ignored them. The youngest broke into a sprint, leaping over the turnstiles. There was no way that he felt like staying here tonight with his bros. He was going to go with the Mighty Mutanimals. Maybe it was about time that he stayed with them 24/7. For he always felt like he a place with them, unlike with his own brothers.

Mikey had dashed out from the sewers, tuning out his brothers’ screams as he exited the sewers. He closed the manhole cover with a slam, before leaping to a rooftop far out from sight from any of Donnie’s remaining cameras.

The turtle knelt down onto one knee, peering over the rooftop as he gazed through his surroundings of the night. Pulling out his new bandana from his belt, Mikey tied it around his head. He combed his fingers through the mask tails. He had to admit that black wasn’t so bad on him, especially with the tips of his mask tails a faded dark orange. They began to waver in the cool midnight breeze. Mikey gazed down, directing his attention to down below. The city was quiet, a few headlights dotting the streets.

“Michelangelo?” he noticed a shadow off the side of the rooftop. Turning his head, Mikey stood smiling at the sight of his friend. “Leatherhead!” He leapt forward to hug his friend tightly. It was then Mikey craned his neck to see Slash’s familiar dark shadow through the coolness of the night air. Releasing his friend, Mikey faced his leader bowing his head down.

“I would like to come to your lair, Slash.” The dark turquoise turtle lips curled into a smile, one that Mikey noticed easily through the moonlight. He nodded his head, beckoning Mikey to follow. The freckled terrapin did, following suit as he disappeared into the night.


	4. We Need You

Mikey smirked, twirling his nun-chucks as he embedded a blade directly into his opponent’s side. He pulled it back to find it coated with blood. The criminal gurgled, clutching his bloody wound as Mikey kicked him back. His back slammed against the wall as the freckled terrapin stared him down. Around him, the Mighty Mutanimals were fending off the other Purple Dragon members.

The turtle couldn’t describe how welcome he felt, and the decision he had made to reside with the Mighty Mutanimals in their lair. He didn’t have to worry about anyone nagging him. Though he kept having mixed feelings during the night. Somehow he felt like he missed them, his own brothers. He had tossed and turned trying to disperse of the thought. He was in a better place, and he didn’t need them, nor did they need him.

And now here he was with the Mighty Mutanimals after they had finished breakfast. They had mainly eaten meat, and the turtle didn’t mind. But, they had quickly gone out once again in patrolling the city. It was just luck that they happened to find the Purple Dragons terrorizing this little girl in an alleyway. Slash commanded them that they knock out all the criminals and make them pay. The rest was a blur, everyone moved at once. And for the first time, Mikey felt himself lunging his kusarigama chain directly to one of the purple dragon members’ throat. Once all of them had managed to make the others flee or knock them unconscious, Mikey tied a rope around his opponent.

“We should wait for the police to find them,” Mikey said, turning around. His eyes widened as he noticed Slash lifting up his mace, point it directly at the unconscious gangster that Mikey had bound.

“No,” the dark bulkier turtle said. “He deserves to die, not after what he has done to that little girl.” Typically Mikey would allow Slash to beat up whoever he wanted, but something propelled the lime-green turtle. Somehow, he felt like this was wrong.

“Slash!” Mikey stepped in front of the man, glaring up at his leader. Those dark eyes gazed down at him, and Mikey could feel a chill drill up his shell. He could sense everyone else watching, but he didn’t care. “Don’t kill him. This isn’t right.” When Slash didn’t say anything, Mikey pressed on. “If there’s one thing that I’ve learned growing up with my bros and as a ninja, is to give second chances.”

Slash’s eyes narrowed as Mikey could feel goosebumps rise on his arms. Who would’ve thought that Raph’s ex-pet would be so darn terrifying when angry? And not to mention that he had actually hurt him and his other bros before, but that was in a past. He was given a second chance.

Mikey didn’t know that he had been holding his breath, until Slash leaned back, dropping his mace into his belt. “You are right, Michelangelo.” The turtle sagged in relief, as Slash beckoned for them to leave the scene as police sirens began to blare out in the distance. Mikey followed suit, climbing up a rooftop as he gazed down below, watching as police men stormed out from their cars and retrieved the unconscious criminals.

That sure was a close one… Mikey turned back around feeling Leatherhead place a gentle hand onto his shoulder. He smiled, leaning into the touch. It was then a buzzing noise resonated through the afternoon air as the turtle pulled out his T-phone. He had hundreds of missed calls from all three of his brothers, they had been trying to contact him ever since he left last night. Mikey didn’t bother to answer any of them, as he sighed.

“Michelangelo?” he found Leatherhead regarding him. The gator stood beside him as the rest of the gang walked ahead. Mikey waited, until they were out of earshot before turning to meet his friend’s gaze. “I sense that something is troubling you my friend?”

“It don’t know, it’s just…” Mikey sighed, kicking a rock off the rooftop. “I’m feeling these conflicted emotions that I don’t understand what I’m feeling. Yes, I didn’t regret coming here to stay with you guys, and away from my brothers. I finally feel accepted for once, but I don’t understand…. if my brothers don’t need me then why do they keep trying to contact me? My phone keeps exploding with messages of them begging me to go back.”

“Perhaps they are being sincere, Michelangelo,” the mutant crocodile replied. “And do care about you.”

“But what if it’s a trick?” Mikey questioned, unsure of himself. “To use me…” Leatherhead frowned, noticing Mikey’s tears beginning to show. He knelt down, placing a calming hand onto the freckled turtle’s shell.

“I am positive my friend that your brothers wouldn’t use you. They don’t seem to be the type. And yes I can clearly see how they’ve hurt you. But have you ever told them how they make you feel?” Mikey turned his head to the side, biting his lip tightly. Leatherhead sighed at this, when the turtle didn’t answer. “You never did huh?”

“Why does it matter?” Mikey shook his head. He stood up, walking ahead to follow the rest of the team as the gator mutant sighed. He followed after Mikey as the Mighty Mutanimals decided to hang out on some rooftop. Leatherhead didn’t want to press his friend further, so he decided to let it slide. Maybe it would be better to talk about it later.

* * *

**MEANWHILE  
  
**

* * *

“Why!? WHY!?” Raph roared, slamming his fist against the side wall of the lab. Donnie scowled, before rubbing his face. The genius sighed, placing his chin into his palm. Whereas Leo stood there, frowning deeply as he stared ahead.

“Mikey isn’t answering his T-phone,” Leo said.

“Of course he isn’t…” Donnie sighed. “He practically left the team for the Mighty Mutanimals.”

“But why?” Raph dragged his hand down the wall. Tears were evident in his emerald irises. Typically Raph wouldn’t show his emotions, but here he was completely breaking down. “Why would he leave us… his own brothers?... doesn’t he understand that we need him too?” Raph clenched his fist tightly, turning his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Donnie sighed deeply, lifting his head as he noticed Leo, the leader who was generally calm closed his eyes tightly.

“I remember the pain on his face…” Leo whispered. “It was like… we somehow hurt him…”

“We hurt him?” Raph turned, facing the leader as he could no longer hide his distraught face.

“I remember now,” Donnie stood up from his chair in front of his desk. “It’s like that saying, sometimes the saddest people smile the brightest.” Silence filled the room, as the three brothers gazed at each other.

“You don’t think… that…. Mikey always kept his feelings hidden from us?” Raph questioned, afraid of that answer.

“Come to think of it, he would always come to us. But you know how he’s been all his life, Raph. Always cracking jokes, teasing and pranking us. It’s possible that underneath all that he was hiding his true feelings,” Donnie elaborated. “And the fact that we’ve been perhaps too harsh with him. All those terrible things we’ve said, it’s possible that we didn’t realize just how much they affected him, to the point that didn’t feel accepted anymore.”

“Then, we have to fix this,” Leo nodded his head in determination. “We need our Ototo back.”

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Mikey chuckled, laughing at how Pigeon Pete was pecking around. Slash threw some more bread crumbs, handing several loaves for the rest of the team to eat for lunch. Mikey bit into the crust, savoring it as he sat on the rooftop. He sat there, grinning as he listened to Slash talk about how they were going to go to TCRI tonight. This certainly would be a fun night.

“Mikey!” The freckled terrapin jerked, startled as he craned his neck. Dread immediately filled the pit of his stomach. No…. it couldn’t be! His bros had found him! The turtle ducked behind Leatherhead, as the gator growled protectively.

Sure enough, his bros climbed up the rooftop as Mikey could see them gazing at him. “Mikey,” Raph began, taking a step toward him. He was stopped by Slash as the gigantic turtle blocked the red banded turtle’s path.

“Not one more step, Raphael,” Slash growled. Raph clenched his fists tightly, gazing up at his old pet. “You are not allowed to be here.”

“He is my brother,” Raph replied, face taut as Leo and Donnie came behind him. “I have the right to talk to my own brother.”

“You are not going anywhere near him.”

“Move aside, Slash,” Leo replied, glaring daggers up at the black-masked leader. Slash scowled at this, directing his gaze to Leonardo.

“We’re not here to fight,” Donnie held out his hands in desperation. He could sense how tense, Raph, Leo and Slash were and everyone else for that matter. “We just want to talk to Mikey.”

“And what makes you think that Michelangelo wants to talk to you?” Slash retorted, sparing a glance at Mikey who was still hiding behind Leatherhead, clutching onto the gator’s arm tightly. The three turtles pinpointed their attention to Mikey, noticing his behavior. Leo frowned at this, as Donnie dropped both hands to his sides.

“Mikey…” Raph lowered his voice, desperation filling his eyes. He turned his head away, biting his lip tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Please…” Leo reached out a hand, extending it in Mikey’s direction. “We need you Ototo… we’re deeply sorry for anything we’ve done to hurt you…”

Mikey stared, clutching tightly onto Leatherhead’s arm. His gaze roamed to all three of his brothers before slowly releasing his friend’s arm. “Leatherhead.” The gator growled, curling his tail protectively around the freckled turtle. “It’s okay…. let them…” The said mutant uncurled his tail, watching as Mikey took a hesitant step forward.

The youngest turtle yelped as he was swiftly enveloped into a tight group hug by all three of his brothers. The turtle blinked in confusion, feeling his shoulder get wet. Sure enough, Raph was crying on him…. Wait…. Raph was actually crying? Something was definitely wrong here.

“Dudes,” Mikey tried to shove them away, only to feel Leo’s arms tighten around him.

“We’re so sorry, Mikey…. for anything we did to hurt you,” Donnie said softly, enough for Mikey himself to hear. “For blaming that ‘night’ on you,” the genius emphasized, making sure that Mikey knew what he was referring to. Baby blues met chocolate irises, sincere ones as Mikey stared at him. Donnie smiled fondly, yet sadly as Mikey felt a hand touch his cheek gently. “I’m sorry… for not realizing how much pain you were in, underneath all your jokes and antics.”

Mikey could feel a lump forming in his throat. Somehow Donnie was completely right. The more he thought about it, he actually did do quite a deal of masking his pain from his brothers.

“We love you Ototo, more than you know,” he felt another hand cupping his other cheek. Leo leaned his head against his, squeezing him tightly. “And we’re sorry if we made you feel otherwise.”

Mikey didn’t know how to respond to that, as all of his brothers were crying. He felt awkward that the entire Mighty Mutanimals gang was watching this, but deep inside he honestly didn’t care. These were his brothers…. They truly did love him…

“Please don’t eva think ya worthless,” Mikey could feel Raph giving him a gentle noogie. “If you do, I’ll kill ya myself.” Generally that could be taken as a harsh statement, but Mikey knew that Raph was teasing. Hey, it was Raph it was still him. “I love you, Knucklehead,” Raph whispered.

For once Mikey smiled, tears leaking out from his eyes. It was once in every blue moon that Raph would ever confess something like that.

“I love you, little brother,” he felt Donnie squeezing him tightly along with Leo.

“You’re our baby brother,” Leo smiled, pulling his head back to gaze at the freckled turtle. “We need you. You bring a light into our lives that cannot be replaced. There is no way that you’re worthless,” the leader tilted Mikey’s chin up. “You’re the glue, the heart of the team. Without you, everything else falls apart.”

By this point Mikey couldn’t hold it in anymore as he began to sob. He could feel the warmth of his brothers’ group hug gently soothing him. “It’s just… all those awful words you guys have said. It hurt… and…” Mikey began to hiccup. “I just felt like I was never appreciated, whenever I did something to save your shells. I felt like I was worthless, useless and a burden to the team…”

“We’re sorry, Mikey, for making you feel that way,” Donnie frowned.

“We all have our strengths and weakness, but you are NEVER a burden, you hear?” Mikey could feel himself clutching onto his arms tightly. Leo rubbed his arms softly, as Donnie rubbed the top of his head, with Raph rubbing his shell in comfort. “We love you, Ototo.”

With that, all three of them huddled Mikey into their tight embrace, the turtle being in the very middle. The Mighty Mutanimals stood there, silent the entire time. Slash had retracted his mace, watching with a careful gaze. Dr, Rockwell hummed, leaning onto Slash’s shoulder. Pigeon Pete squawked in awe, bobbing his head. Leatherhead… the gator mutant smiled at the fond and tender scene before them.

The four of them had been crying together for what seemed like fifteen minutes straight, before pulling back yet still at arms-length.

“If you want to continue being with the Mighty Mutanimals, we understand,” Leo said, turning to gaze at the other mutants that were watching them. “But would you please at least, come back home with us to the lair? We want you back, we need you back.”

Mikey took in a deep breath, before nodding his head. “Sure.” He then noticed the smiles that appeared on his brothers’ faces.

“How about we play some ping ball huh, little brother?” Raph slung an arm around Mikey’s shoulders. “Would that make you feel better?”

Mikey tilted his head back to gaze at Slash and Leatherhead. The turquoise turtle nodded his head in understanding. “You may go, spend time with your brothers.”

“It’s for the best,” Leatherhead replied. Mikey turned, hugging his gator friend tightly.

“I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“I know you will.” The turtle released him before following his brothers back to the lair. Leatherhead turned to face his leader, chuckling.

“Who knew that all along that this is what Michelangelo needed?”

“His brothers do care about him,” Slash grinned. He turned, smiling as he beckoned everyone into a hug. “Since Michelangelo bonded with us and it will be hard to let him ago. Perhaps we should consider having their team join on us on patrols?”

“Sounds fun!” Pigeon Pete blurted, flapping his wings.

“That would be pleasant,” Dr. Rockwell grinned. “There is still enough room for two geniuses after all.”

“Including two leaders and two teams,” Slash turned to face the horizon. “Come on team, let’s head to TCRI.”

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

For several days Mikey chosen to remain at home in the lair with his brothers rather than the Mighty Mutanimals. Of course, the freckled turtle would still go out on patrols with the Mighty Mutanimals, but he promised his brothers that he would text them or call them. And he did so, never backing down. The turtle would receive texts and calls from his brothers, asking if he was all right, needed anything or just a typical: ‘Miss you, Mikey.’ or ‘I love you bro.’

And it was the small simple things that slowly made Mikey feel more comfortable being around his brothers again. It grew to the point that Mikey even dared to take off his black bandana and to put on his original orange mask. Black didn’t necessarily look bad on him, but orange would always be a part of him. It was his color after all, one that spoke to him.

It wasn’t long until a week later that Mikey had decided to rejoin his brothers’ team, the Hamato Clan. He would participate in training, and even showed his brothers some sweet new moves he heard learned from the Mighty Mutanimals.

Of course, a focused Mikey came as a surprise to the brothers, but they didn’t mind. As long as Mikey was still there with them, as long as they still had their precious baby brother.

Everyday they’d try to spend more time together, and the three brothers made a mental note to be careful about what they said to Mikey whenever they did get pissed. And they always made sure to appreciate him, to give him a sense of belonging and acceptance.

And slowly, Mikey couldn’t have been happier to be anywhere else. The bond he felt with his brothers could never be replaced, not even with the Mighty Mutanimals. Of course he loved his friends, especially Leatherhead. But the mutual love he felt for his brothers was a real one. He would do anything for them, and they for him. Donnie had even suggested that Mikey take some therapy counseling sessions to help talk about his feelings and problems.

That honestly, felt like Mikey had grown closer to his Brainiac of a brother. He didn’t get furious whenever he messed up badly, and actually appreciated his own intellect. Mikey himself wasn’t dumb after all, he had a brain. Donnie understood that, he appreciated and thanked Mikey for whatever new insights the freckled turtle had.

Things were starting to change for the better, and Mikey couldn’t be any happier. And as if on cue, Mikey and bros would head out and it wasn’t a coincidence that they’d meet up with the Mighty Mutanimals, as Slash had suggested that they could use their help to take down crime in the city, and several new Kraang droids. The two teams working together as one, happened to be one of the best things ever.

And after their nightly patrol, the gang had returned home while the turtles decided to heat East. The orange masked turtle smiled, dangling his legs over the rooftop. He felt a presence behind him, turning his head to the side to find his three brothers who all sat down beside him on the ledge.

“Gazing out at the docks huh?” Leo commented. Mikey nodded his head, swinging his legs to the feel of the gentle breeze. The sunset was a blaze, a hazy orange dazzling across the horizon. The waves of the ocean sloshed against the pier, sunlight glittering on the water’s surface.

“It sure is beautiful out here, bros,” Mikey grinned cheekily. He received a noogie from Raph, Donnie humming in agreement as the youngest turtle leaned against Leo. He felt Donnie’s arm wrapping around him as well, along with the other two. Mikey felt loved, the cool breeze tickling his face. His orange mask tails began to flutter in the wind.

He turned to gaze at each of his brothers, all of them smiling fondly. “Love you, Mikey,” Leo rubbed his head. The other two said the same, each squeezing him.

“Love you too, dudes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! That's the end! This story was intended to be a fourlet, or fourth shot if that's what it's called. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Don't forget to read my other stories as well. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Typically there's stories of Mikey leaving his bros and joining the Foot Clan. And I thought that he certainly would have to fall down hard in order to be desperate enough to join the enemy. Instead, I thought that he would join the Mighty Mutanimals. And that is the main basis of this story. I hope you enjoy this short story! Will consist of several chaps. 
> 
> Have a radical day my fellow readers!


End file.
